The present invention relates to a new Control Device and its associated Process for calorimetric quality control of photographic documents and print works of any kind, produced by using any type of printer, printing press, textile impression machine, serigraphic machine, film recorder, photo processing machine, by using all sorts of inks, photographic pigments or toners, on all sorts of papers, paperboards, textiles or other media supporting the document. The concerned quality controls extend of course to computer to plates systems, which can be regarded as monochrome printers.